why oh why?
by Ignorant Sparrow
Summary: Toph is bothered by an unwanted feeling. please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"NO NO NO!" Toph shouted pacing the river bed. "This is ridiculous! Remember who you are. Don't be pathetic. You don't need this. You don't WANT this!" She yelled throwing her arms in to the air. The frustration and fury in her voice were unmistakable. "Get a hold to yourself or –"

"Who are you yelling at Toph?" Aang asked landing softly on the sand and looking around. "There is no one here but us."

Toph jumped. She bit her bottom lip and wrinkled her forehead. "Where did you come from?" She barked. "I told you not to disturb me."

"I was bored." Aang said, looking around still. "But who were you shouting at?"

Toph wrinkled her nose and bit her knuckles. _Why or why she wondered out loud? _"I was just talking to the …" She raked her brain for something, something believable. "… to the Koi fish." She said pointing her index finger to the still water of the river before them. _Lamo. _Toph did a mental face-palm. _Koi fish? Honestly?_

Aang's eyes darted several times, from Toph to the river which had no Koi fish at all. "Riiight!" He stated. "What did they want?"

Toph sniffed fiercely. "That's between me and them." She replied making a serious face. "I can't tell you their secret. Sorry"

"May be I can help." Aang offered. "I'm great with animals"

"No thanks Twinkle Toes. I can fix this." Toph waved her hand dismissing the offer. "Ah! Will you look at the time? Iroh must be waiting. I'm so late." She said turning to leave.

Aang jumped behind her and picked her up within a flash. "I'll give you a lift." He said flying in to the air on his glider. Toph shrieked as if she was drowning. "**.down."**

"Relax Toph." Aang shouted against the rushing wind. "You said you are late. This is the quickest way to get to Jasmine Dragon."

Toph gritted her teeth as she held to Aang's robe. "I'd rather be late than flying."

Aang chuckled and sped up. Within quarter of an hour they landed in front of the elegant tea shop. Toph hastily jumped down from Aang's embrace, her face a little red. _Wind. Its wind._ She told herself.

"You can tell me all about the Koi fish if you want to you know." Aang said opening the glider again.

"If you give me a surprise ride again, you are so dead Twinkle Toes." Toph threatened as if she didn't hear him.

Aang grinned. "See you at dinner" He took off.

Iroh was reading a gigantic volume of some book. A tea cup steamed in his left hand. He smiled seeing Toph drag her feet in. "What a pleasant surprise? I didn't expect to see you today."

"What? Can't I just drop by?" Toph huffed sitting down. "Whatcaya reading?"

"It's a very useful book." Iroh explained. "It describes about the pressure points of human body."

Toph yawned. "Sounds interesting."

"Listen to this," Iroh continued. "_Pressure points are specific sensitive areas on the surface of the body. You can exploit a pressure point for many uses. Martial artists quickly disable attackers by using a simple but forced push on a pressure point. Stimulation of pressure points also helps to relieve pain and repulsive feelings."_

Toph's ears perked. "I'm listening." She said sitting comfortably on her chair.

"_Temples - The pressure points here are located approximately half an inch from the edge of the eyebrow. If you press these two points on both sides of the head simultaneously while moving your fingers in circles, you may find some relief from headaches._" Iroh went on. "_Dokko - The dokko is located where the jaw and skull meet. In most people, this point is just under the outer ledge of the earlobe at the base of the ear."_

Toph leaned forward taking her both feet on to the chair. Is there any specific pressure point that helps you to… errm.." Iroh frowned seeing her struggle to find a word. "What is it Toph?" He asked putting down the book.

"Let's say a kid likes something very much which he doesn't really need or want." Toph carefully composed a sentence. "Is there a pressure point that can help the likeness go away?"

Iroh narrowed his graying brows. He was about to say no when the goofy prankster self of his decided otherwise. Since Toph was on wooden chair, she couldn't tell if he's lying. So why not be a little tricky and find out what was this about?

"Actually, there is." Iroh said casually. "If you press the tip of your nose hard upwards, the likeness you don't want will pass for the moment."

Toph eyed him for a while. "Tip of my nose?" She asked pressing the nose upwards. "hmm.. Do I look like a pig-rabbit?"

Iroh chuckled. "You do make a very cute pig-rabbit"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Katara and Toph spent the evening, sparing playfully. Katara was hyper fpr some reason and Toph knew what. The big anniversary was few days away and His Hot-Head-Highness will be arriving at Ba-Sing-Se late this night.

"Double anniversary celebrations this year, eh?" Toph asked. "Actually… tribal." Katara answered blushing.

"War's end – 4th year, Zuko and you – 1st year" Toph counted her fingers. "What's the other one?"

"Aang and Me, from lovers to friends again – 3rd year" Katara clarified. Toph smirked. "Ah' right. The big break up."

"You can put it that way too." Katara mumbled.

"Why did you two break up? Though you were giving Sokka and me a lot of ooggies, you two were happy together, weren't you?" Toph asked throwing a mud pie towards Katara who dodged it.

"We were, but it started to give us ooggies as well." She explained grinning. "So we broke up. It was long time ago. So what about you? It's about time you fell for someone. Anyone you like?"

Toph suddenly stop bending and pressed the tip of her nose upwards. "Gno. You gknow I'm gnot in to mushy-mushy relationships."

Katara stared. "But Toph everybody falls in love. And why are you making a pig-rabbit face?"

"Nope. Not me!" Toph said convincingly. "Achchoo!" She faked a sneeze. Katara smiled. "OK, enough sparing for today. Let's get ready for our guest."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko frowned as Toph skillfully used her chopsticks to through a rice ball at Sokka's face at the dinner table.

"All right that's enough!" The Fire Lord roared standing up and pushing the rice-soaked Sokka, who attempted to empty a bowl of sea-prune soup on Toph's head, back to his chair. "At least _try_ to act your age, people!"

"Forgive us please, oh' your majesty Fire Lord Zuko sir!" Toph rose from her chair and bowed low over her bowl of ramen. "We have disgraced you!" She said straightening up. Katara and Aang saw it, but they couldn't stop Toph. Next second, Zuko found himself spluttering, ramen dangling from his hair and ears. His face and torso all wet from what was in Toph's bowl of ramen, few seconds ago.

So the food fight started. They were again the bunch of kids who won the war, not the graceful young diplomats in their late teens. Everybody had endured Toph's surprisingly accurate and merciless food attacks when they decided to launch a combined counterattack on the kick-ass earth-bender. So Toph found herself sitting on her back, a bowl of sea-prune soup on her head, slimy prunes dangling from her hair like a sluggish green curtain. To cap it all, one of Aang's fruit pies all over her face. She must have looked pretty funny, because Toph heard Zuko's boom, Sokka's chuckle, Katara's suppressed giggles and Suki's muffled snigger as she clung on to Sokka for support. Above all, Aang's goofy laugh was heard so very clearly. It ringed in the dining hall as he continued to laugh, walking towards her. Toph felt a pleasant jolt in her stomach and a weird happiness rise through her veins directly towards her heart. She felt like she could listen to that laughter forever. _'Careful now! You don't want this' _A tiny voice said, inside her head. Toph's index finger flew to the tip of her fruit-pied nose.

"Blind Bandit, beaten for once!" Aang said stretching a hand towards Toph.

"Four against one? And you call it a win? Really now Twinkle Toes?" Toph snapped ignoring Aang's hand and getting up herself, still pressing the tip of her nose upwards. "There's always a next time." She added smirking.

"Umm Toph," Zuko butted in. "Why are you making a piggy-rabbit face?" Katara, hearing this, observed Toph carefully. "Yeah, again?" She added to Zuko's question.

"Oh' I just- I was-" Toph stammered. "I- _Achchoo_!" She faked a sneeze again. "I need a bath"

"Why do I get the feeling that she's hiding something?" Katara muttered to Zuko as they watched Toph strode to her room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jasmine Dragon was empty except for the gang and Iroh. Dragon of the west had thrown a special tea party for the celebration of the dawn of peace and of course his nephew's first anniversary of peaceful and happy dating.

"I'm so happy to see everyone doing great." Iroh declared. "So what are your plans ahead?"

Zuko began to rant about diplomatic problems supported by Aang. Sokka proudly baffled about the developing cities in earth kingdom colonies. Suki mumbled about establishing a Kyoshi security force and Katara said something about helping Pakku with the water bending arena in south pole. Toph yawned loudly and declared that she'd be starting a metal bending academy.

"That is very thoughtful of all of you." Iroh said tapping the table with his fingers. "But I was asking about you marriages. Now only Aang and Toph are left single in the gang." He said playfully. "Why don't you to pair up and then we can have a triple wedding."

Katara's face brightened. "That's a great idea!" She exclaimed. "Besides, you two make a cute couple."

Everyone nodded earnestly, laughing, much to Toph's annoyance. She felt the familiar happy jolt on her stomach and fought the urge to press up her nose tip in front of Iroh.

"We do, don't we?" Aang said placing an arm around Toph's shoulder. Toph successfully managed to shoo away the very slight blush rose to her face.

"Yeah! Too bad you smell like swamp gas, Twinkle Toes." She mocked pushing away the Avatar.

Everyone in the shop laughed out loud watching the two youngest members of the gang bicker at each other. It was cute and almost adorable.

"What?" Aang barked. "Smell again Toph!" He said jumping towards her and pulling her in to a tight hug.

Toph was surprised by Aang's action. She couldn't stop her hand when it flew around Aang's shoulder to press the tip of her own nose. "Geroff. Twinkle Toes. Lemme go!" She struggled to break free. But Aang kept a tight hold, enjoying the moment. "Don't make me hurt you Airhead." Toph warned. But Aang wasn't about to let her go just yet. "Still think I smell like swamp gas?" He asked chuckling. Aang actually smelled like clean morning breeze and Toph loved that cent. But…

Toph stomped her foot firmly on the floor and a pillar of earth shot upwards pinning Aang to the ceiling. Aang yelped in surprise and Katara shouted, 'Toph!'

"Yes, you gas boy!" Toph told Aang who was dangling from the ceiling with a goofy smile on his face. "_Not refreshing_." She sneered, her finger still pressing the tip of her nose upwards. Iroh noticed but decided to make no comment for the moment.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aang stayed behind to help Iroh clean the shop after everyone else left. They were enjoying jasmine tea after busy session of cleaning and bending the shop back to normal.

"What do you know about the pressure points Aang?" Iroh asked casually while he sipped his tea. "I taught Toph few."

"The monks taught us about them." Aang replied pouring himself a cup of tea. "Why did Toph want to learn about pressure points?"

"Well she didn't exactly want to learn. We were just discussing them." Iroh stated. Toph asked e about a pressure point that would make a likeness go away. Do you think she's grown to like someone or something?"

Aang stared. "She couldn't have" He said rather gloomily. Iroh could make out the distinct jealousy in his voice. "But I don't remember such pressure point ever to exist. What did you tell her?" Aang asked frowning.

Iroh broke in to a very goofy smile. "I told her to press the tip of the nose upwards, and that the likeness will pass for the moment."


	3. Chapter 3

"No No NO! That can't be right!" Aang yelled pacing in the river bed. "I mean that's ridiculous! Toph couldn't possibly like Koi fish!" He told himself for the fifth time. "I mean, I was there, her finger was not on her nose-tip!"

He stopped moving and sat on a rock. With his forefinger and thumb he pinched the bridge of his nose. His brows met together as he wrinkled his forehead in concentration. "Is it sea-prune? or the fruit pie? She was covered in both." Aang asked himself as he recalled the memory of their food fight. "But Toph hates sea prune. I mean who doesn't? except Katara and Sokka may be. She was never in to fruit pies either… Then what?" He dragged his hands down his cheeks looking up at the sky in frustration.

He kept staring at the clear blue sky for several minutes before the realization drawn to him. Aang jumped down the rock, thumping his right fist on his left palm. "That's got to be it!" He announced to the river in triumph. "Hugs! Toph likes to be hugged. That's right! At Jasmine Dragon Yesterday, she did the gesture!" Aang concluded nodding to himself, "I should test my hypothesis though." He thought as he marched away to their home, thoroughly pleased with himself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I can't!" Sokka said flatly. "I love myself and don't want to be a handicap. I will not risk it."

"Common Sokka, It's just one hug." Aang whined. I need to see if it is the case." He said, giving Sokka the puppy-dog eyes.

"You mean like this?" Katara asked pressing the tip of her nose upwards.

"Yes." Aang nodded eagerly. "You'll help me out won't you, Katara? Suki? And Zuko?"

The two girls giggled and inclined their heads in agreement while Zuko kept an apprehensive look in his eyes.

"Come on Zuko!" Aang ranted. "Now, you aren't afraid of a blind sixteen year old girl, are you?"

"Just do it. I have a hypothesis as well." Katara nudged Zuko and muttered. Zuko gulped and nodded very reluctantly.

"OK then, here how it goes" Katara said, suddenly taking charge. "We will spy from distance. Suki'll hug Toph first. We got to be careful so she doesn't notice us watching. Then after several hours I'll hug her then Zuko and after him Sokka-" But Sokka cut her short. "I told you I wouldn't. She'd be very dangerous if provoked." He spoke from experience.

"-and finally Aang." Katara finished ignoring him. "Let's see how many times she makes the pig-rabbit face."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Toph was walking back home after a sporting game of Pai-sho at Jasmine dragon. She 'saw' Suki running towards her and raised a brow.

"What's wrong Suki? Where are you running to?" She asked as Suki came to a halt infront of her.

"Oh' nowhere!" Suki panted. "I was just looking for you."

""Me?" Toph asked. "Why? Don't tell me that the Dai-Lee got out of hand again. I made sure-" But Suki dismissed that idea waving a hand impatiently. "It's just, you were gone all morning and I couldn't wish you-" Suddenly Suki threw her hands around Toph's shoulders and pulled her in to a friendly hug.

Toph blinked, completely lost. "-err wish me what?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Happy birthday Toph!" Suki said happily squeezing the little earth-bender gently.

"-err Suki," Toph said as she was released. "But today is not my birthday."

"It's not?" Suki asked as if she was extremely surprised. "But I looked- I mean I calculate- I must go look again." She said running away again. "See ya later"

Toph 'stared' at the Kyoshi worrier with a small pout on her face.

Rest of the gang was watching from a nearby wooden building's roof. "No pig-rabbit face for hug no.1-Suki" Katara noted down. "Suki must have surprised her, let's see how it is for yours." Aang said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Later at evening Katara walked towards Toph, who sat on the steps leading to courtyard of their house, picking her toes.

"It's been almost five years, hasn't it?" She asked sitting down besides Toph.

"huh?" Toph asked lifting her head a little. "What are you talking about Sugar Queen?"

"Five years since we first met." Katara said adoringly. Then she stood up pulling Toph with her "Let me take a good look at you" Katara said placing both her hands on a confused Toph's shoulders.

"What is with you all of a sudden? Are you playing 'Katara of Ember Island Players'?" Toph asked, amused. Katara frowned at the memory but instantly straightened up her features to be all sweet again. "Oh' Toph! You have grown so much!" She said affectionately and hugged Toph in a motherly manner.

Toph frowned. "Is this one of you occasional emotional outbursts? Or were you just blind for the last five years?, coz you never let me out of your sight."

"I shall order a festive dress for you, what you usually wear are bit tomboyish." Katara said letting go of Toph and patting her cheek before walking away. "Dinner will be ready in three hours."

"Sugar Queen?" Toph shouted after her but Katara quickly disappeared out of sight.

"What is with these loonies?" Toph wondered sitting back and starting to pick her toe nails.

"Hmm negative to Hug no.2-Katara!" Aang noted from a tree, frowning slightly. "Three more hugs to go. No jumping in to conclusions."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Toph was about to leave the house to see Iroh when Zuko and the others came to the living room.

"OK everyone, it was great to be back" Zuko said Hugging Katara first and then quickly turning to Toph who eyed him with surprise. "I'll be heading back to Fire Nation. It was great seeing you again Toph!" He said pulling her in to a gentle embrace. Toph, however surprised, hugged him back. "But why today? Weren't you to leave on Sunday?" She asked as they parted.

Zuko made a face. He was thankful that the floor was wooden. "What? Today isn't Sunday?" He asked in a very surprised tone. But I thought yesterday was Saturday!"

Sparky, what have you been drinking?" Toph asked annoyed. "May be you could use Iroh's strong ginger root tea as well!"

"Yeah! I'll catch up with you two later" Zuko said as Katara smiled and scribbled down 'hug no.3-Zuko-negative'. "I don't think it's the hugs" She said to nobody in particular as Aang scratched his head. "What else it can be?" He wondered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Toph was practicing earth-bending at their backyard that evening as Sokka dragged his feet towards her. "Hey Snoozels! Waz up?" Toph asked as he came to a halt in front of her.

"It's Suki!" He mumbled.

"What about her?" Toph asked replacing the boulders back to their place as she 'looked' at him. "Oh' Toph! I lost to her!" Sokka howled collapsing on to her shoulder. Toph frowned as her mouth gape in confusion and irritation. "What is wrong with you, you meat head! What are you talking about?" She asked trying to push him away. He wasn't lying, she could tell but this was ridiculous. "We had this-this hand-fight and I Lost!" Sokka explained through sobs. Toph sniggered loudly. "You are drooling on my shoulder because you lost a hand-fight to your girlfriend? Get off my shoulder or I'll crush both your hands."

"Gee! Thanks for being helpful Toph." Sokka said letting her go. "I'm depressed beyond repair. I lost my self esteem. All you can do is to threaten me? Really comforting!" He grouched walking away.

"Suki, did you actually beat him in a hand fight?" Aang asked as they peeped down a gigantic tree nearby. "Yep. This afternoon" Suki replied noting down 'hug no.3 – Sokka – Negative'.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Everybody sat chatting after dinner that night. Toph kept wondering what was wrong with everybody but Aang for the last two days. Everybody but Aang had hugged her for stupid and ridiculous reasons. Others kept shooting looks at Aang as if to dare him to hug Toph.

"hey guys. Wanna see an air-bending form I invented?" Aang asked standing up. "I'll need a partner" He said dragging Toph to the middle of the living room from where she sat.

"Hey hey hey," Toph protested. "Who said I want to be your partner?"

"Just for a little while, come on Toph" Aang pleaded.

"OK! but if you try to fly me around I'll end you." She threatened. Aang gulped but decided to go with his plan.

"Just relax, OK!" He said to Toph. He used his air-bending to twirl Toph around and they were dancing. Toph didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that she's been handled by a strong yet gentle gust of wind. Others watched with awe and cheered as Aang, after a while ended the dance by taking Toph in to a dramatic embrace. His right hand went aroundher waist and his left hand took hold of her right one. Toph's heart was pounding. The dance was like floating in nice warm air and hug! 'Oh' damn it! Why or why?' Toph screamed in fury to herself.' Her free left hand shot upwards pressing her nose-tip hard.

Katara's eyes gleamed.

"Hug no.5 – Aang – Positive. A cute Pig-Rabbit face!" She announced. "I don't think it's the hugs Aang. I think it's you!"

Toph grew beetroot red in face. "What are you pig- heads yapping?" She said hastily putting away her hand and pushing Aang aside gruffly.

"There is no such pressure point Toph. I think my uncle invented it for you!" Zuko said smiling.

"That old loony!" Toph huffed. But she quickly pulled herself together. "What pressure point? I don't know what u talk about-"

"Kiss her in the cheek Aang." Katara said to a overjoyed Aang who did as told. Before Toph could stop him, Aang jumped in to the air and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. Toph's fingertip again found her nose tip. "CUT IT OFF!" She shouted!

Everyone cheered. "YAY! You like me?" Aang laughed forming an air scooter and riding it like a kid. He lost control and ran head first in to a large map of the world which was framed on the wall. The gigantic frame collapsed and broke in to thousand pieces as all yelped and started to run amok.

"Toph did a face palm. "Why or why I fell for you?" She asked grabbing Aang from his collar and helping him up. He smiled goofily befor he said, "I like you too Toph!."


End file.
